supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iconic-Todaro Family/Transcript
before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny....Gloria meets a blended family with a few selfish members." Submission Reel Gloria: "Well, another family in need. Let's take a look, shall we?" Paula: "Hi, my name is Paula Iconic. I have six children. Well, I had seven until my baby son died in infancy of Shaken Baby Syndrome because of my husband Giuseppe." see a video on tape is in a walker, crying walks to the television and then to the couch pulls Giuseppe's hair gets Kevin out of the walker and violently shakes him Samantha: "No, stop it! He's only a baby!" Paula: "Also, he has 5 siblings, 4 boys and 1 girl, Marshall from the UK is 39, Angelo and Stacie who is from the UK are both 37, Pietro is 36, and youngest Giovanni is 34, they are bad as himself, the boys except Marshall are from Italy, so Angelo and Stacie are not twins." Introduction Observation Begins to Samantha watching television Samantha: "Let's hope nothing bad happens today, Tanuki." and Stacie walk by Samantha's house and discover her watching TV. rolls his eyes follows the two Giuseppe: "Samantha! OUTSIDE NOW!" Samantha: "...." Giuseppe: "Outside now! I'm not going to tell you why until you come outside, you (bleep)ing (bleep)." Samantha: "...." shoots the television with a handgun causing it to break Gloria: (gasps) Giuseppe: "Listen to me...RIGHT NOW!!!" Samantha: "Mom! Someone shot the TV!" Giuseppe: "It's too late! Come with me now!" mom discovers a broken television Samantha's mom: "Oh my god." Samantha: "They did this to it-" Giuseppe: "Don't make me give you consequences." Samantha's mom: "That was so expensive." Samantha: "They shouldn't have been-" Giuseppe: "If you dare talk to me one more time, I'll punch you right in the face!" applies duct tape all over Samantha's mouth Giuseppe: "That'll keep you quiet!" Gloria: "For what I observed was very shocking. Giuseppe applied duct tape all over his son's friend's mouth for watching television. How mean can you get?" Samantha: "I told the teacher at school about this, but she didn't believe me, and I also told the school counselor. I also told my friend's parents, my ballet instructor, my swim coach and a police officer. Giuseppe even touched me in places that made me feel uncomfortable while I was asleep at night on at least a few occasions. I told the crossing guard, the principal, the school nurse, the school bus driver, the lunch lady, and the school librarian about it," Giuseppe's form of disipline Gloria: "It wasn't long until Myles was watching Pokemon until Giuseppe came to watch a movie." Giuseppe: "HEY YOU!" is shocked and turns around Giuseppe: "COME WITH ME! YOU ARE STAYING IN THE ATTIC!" Myles: "JUST FOR WATCHING TV! I WANNA WATCH POKEMON!" runs out into the backyard and hides in an abandoned refrigerator grabs Myles by the shoulder and puts him in the bath room puts him lying in the bathtub and turns the cold tap Giuseppe: "YOU WILL BE NOT WATCHING POKEMON!" Myles: "I HATE YOU, YOU ARE AN ABUSIVE (bleep)! WHY DO YOU DO THIS (bleep) TO ME?!" spits in Giuseppe's face Myles: "I hate dad, I witnessed by baby brother Kevin's death because of that dumb idiot, He won't let me watch TV! I wish Mom never married him!" Paula: "I am considering of getting a divorce and gaining custody of the kids." kicks his father and goes to his room, locking the door Giuseppe: "You can spread those tears all you want!" Gloria: "I think it is disgusting that a dad would put his son in cold water!" Gloria: "I did not like how you handled the situation." Giuseppe: "Listen to me hag, the little (bleep) is not allowed to watch TV." Myles: "I WANT TO WATCH POKEMON!" Giuseppe: "NOT FOR ANOTHER WEEK!" Paula: "IF YOU CONTINUE TO TREAT MY KIDS LIKE THAT, YOU AND YOUR GROUP OF ANNOYING SIBLINGS CAN GET OUT!" Gloria: "I was going to check if Myles was okay." enters Myles' room which is filled with Pokemon merchandise Gloria: "There.. there..." hugs Myles watches an a public service announcement for a child abuse hotline on TV whilst Giuseppe isn't looking then catches Myles Giuseppe: "LET'S (bleep)ING GO! SPANKING!" quickly runs into his bedroom and locks the door Giuseppe: "I NEED TO SPANK YOU, YOU MISERABLE CREATURE!" gets a key, unlocks the door, quickly grabs hold of Myles, and instantly banishes him to the attic Giuseppe: "Now you stay in that attic!" Gloria: "My word..." Parent Meeting Gloria: "The reason why your kids are misbehaving, is because you won't let them watch TV." Giuseppe: "Really? They are SO ungrateful!" Gloria: "TV is not only for adults, they can be for kids." Giuseppe: "Haven't your heard your lesson? TV is banned for children under 18! TV is forbidden for children under 18!" Paula: "No it's not!" Gloria: "There are issues that need to be addressed. Giuseppe, let's talk about abuse. You use tobasco sauce, cold water, spankings, and send them to the attic, to discipline children. Why is that?" Giuseppe: "Listen, TV is for adults." Gloria: "They are many shows for children." Giuseppe: "I don't think I believe you." Paula: "Gloria's right. There are many shows for children." Giuseppe: "Do you look like I care? (bleep)ing no! Now shut the (bleep) up!" The Children Go to School Samantha and the other children wait until their father passes out, drunk in front of the TV and pack their lunches fixes breakfast for the children Samantha and the other children retrieve their backpacks and their coats children eat breakfast, comb their hair and hurry out the door before their father wakes up children get on the school bus and the bus drives away Myles: "Bye, Mom!" House Rules Gloria: "Each household needs structure, organization, discipline that is not abusive, and of course, rules." Gloria: "Today, I'm going to introduce some house rules." Giuseppe: his eyes "Oh boy!" Gloria: "The first house rule: No swearing." Giuseppe: "They already know that! Duh!" Gloria: "Rule number two: the kids can watch TV not just to over 18, it's for all ages; as long as it's not time to go to bed or eat." Imogen: "Yesssss!" Rico: "Yay!" Paula: "The children will be happy!" Lucy: "More Horror Movies for me!" Morisa: "Yay." Myles: "More Pokemon!" Giuseppe: "Has this lady lost her mind?" Giuseppe: "I strongly disagree with that! I STRONGLY DISAGREE!" Gloria: "Giuseppe, rules are rules." Paula: "Sorry, Giuseppe. But those are the rules and that's final." Imogen: "I strongly disgaree with Giuseppe." rolls his eyes Gloria: "Rule number three: Giuseppe will not cause child abuse, such as spankings, hot sauce, cold water, or attic." rolls his eyes Giuseppe: "I'd rather watch paint dry than hear any more rules." Discipline start Giuseppe: "COME WITH ME! YOU ARE STAYING IN THE ATTIC!" Myles: "JUST FOR WATCHING TV! I WANNA WATCH POKEMON!" grabs Myles by the shoulder and puts him in the bath room puts him lying in the bathtub and turns the cold tap Giuseppe: "YOU WILL BE NOT WATCHING POKEMON!" Myles: "I HATE YOU, YOU ARE AN ABUSIVE (bleep)! WHY DO YOU DO THIS (bleep) TO ME?!" end Gloria: "Giuseppe put his son in cold water for watching TV, and I do not wanna see that again. So today, I called and brought in The Naughty Tuffet, The Naughty Grid, and The Naughty Pit." Gloria: "Imogen and Marisa, you will be on the Naughty Tuffet if you misbehave, Myles, you will be on the Naughty Grid if you misbehave, and Corey, you will be in the Naughty Pit if you misbehave." Corey: "SON OF A (bleep)ING (bleep)!" Samantha's Toy Plethora is holding her Angry Birds White Bird plush her bed, we see a Pachirisu plush, a Pikachu plush, a Veemon plush, a Woody the Woodpecker plush, a Tom Cat plush, an Amy Rose plush, a Piplup plush, a Perry the Platypus plush, a Jerry Mouse plush, a Yoshi plush, a Mario plush, a Nemo plush, an Eevee plush, a Buster Bunny plush, a Bugs Bunny plush, a T.J. Detweiler plush doll, a Babs Bunny plush, a Kirby plush, a Cherubi plush and others Gloria: "Where did you get all those toys, Samantha?" Samantha: "I got about 50 on Christmas days, about 20 on birthdays, and about 70 from Gameworks..." Gloria: "So Samantha has about 140 toys total." Discipline Divine Other Techniques Gloria vs. Giuseppe Giuseppe gets a reality check and Gloria are at a homeless shelter Giuseppe: "This is so dumb!" Gloria: "I beg your pardon?" sets the homeless shelter on fire Giuseppe gets a reality check part 2 Voice on Giuseppe's phone: "Mr. Todaro, this is Mrs. Honey, Rico's teacher. Your son won't be coming home today. He has gone to spend the night at his friend, Toby's house. If you have any questions, you can call us." Giuseppe carries on Giuseppe: "Do you think I even care? NO! GLORIA, YOU CHANGED AND RUINED EVERYTHING! HOW DARE YOU?!?! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR THE WORLD! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! WHO THE (bleep) DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!?!" Gloria: "I am a nanny with about 6 months of experience, and I know my job. Giuseppe, that behavior of yours is self-centered." rolls his eyes Gloria: "STOP ROLLING YOUR EYES AND PAY ATTENTION!!" Giuseppe: "I (bleep)ING DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY (bleep)ING MOTHER, (bleep)ING FATHER, (bleep)ING BOSS, OR A POLICE OFFICER! SO YOU (bleep)ING CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M NOT THEIR FRIEND! I'M THEIR FATHER! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Gloria: "Yes I do! Listen to me! You and your annoying siblings are not showing respect to anyone! Your form of discipline: I don't like it at all! You force-feed children hot sauce! You put them in cold water! You spank them and banish them into the attic! I have sent you to a homeless shelter and an orphanage so you can help some children in need, and orphans, and help improve your self-centered behavior! Your family is disgusted with your attitude! You have to think about it, Giuseppe! I mean it! You have to think about others in need! I mean it! Think of others, not just you! You punish kids for playing with toys because you think it's babyish and you think TV is for adults only! You decided to give up and quit when you instantly considered it was disgusting! There are lots of people who lost their jobs, homes, families, everything! What would you do if you lost a job, a home, a friend, or a family member?" Giuseppe: "GET THE (bleep) OUT OF MY HOUSE! IF I SAY I'M GOING TO SPANK CHILDREN, THEN I WILL!" Lucy: "Oh, and I'm getting out, you miserable, ungrateful hag!" Giuseppe: "GROW UP, YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF (bleep)!" Paula: "And Gloria is not going anywhere until this family becomes a happier family!" Lucy's friends Gloria: "Lucy went to a local church youth group with her friends. Paula decided that a local church youth group was a sanctuary from her abusive dad and her troubles," Rico's friends Gloria: "Rico was spending the night at his friend Toby's house. According to Paula, he and Toby are best friends." Lucy has it with Giuseppe is packing her things in a suitcase Lucy: "I'm running away from home." packs his Pokemon plushes and things in his roller suitcase Myles: "Can I run away too, Lucy?" gathers her things in her suitcase Samantha: "So, if we're running away, where shall we go?" Lucy: "Let me see..." Gloria: "Running away from home? Where will you go?" Rico has it with Giuseppe [Rico is watching Rolie Polie Olie ''on TV] Giuseppe: "Well, that miserable creature needs a spanking! He shouldn't watch TV!" runs to the living room with a wooden paddle Rico: "Uh-Oh!" Giuseppe: "HEY! YOU MISERBALE CREATURE! YOU AIN'T WATCHING TV CUZ IT'S FOR GROWNUPS! TIME FOR YOUR BEATING!" runs to his room and locks the door, barricading the door with whatever he can find Giuseppe's Comuppance '''Paula: "When i saw my husband giving Rico a spanking, i had it with him."' is giving Rico a spanking Giuseppe: "That'll teach you not to watch Rolie Polie (bleep)ing Olie! And what is this I hear from the schoolteacher telling her about the beatings, huh? That's it! I'm killing you!" takes out a kitchen knife and is threatening to slit Rico's throat Paula: "GIUSEPPE, I HAD IT! I AM TAKING THE KIDS, THE TV, AND I DO NOT LIKE HOW YOU ARE TREATING THEM!" Giuseppe: "Listen, you old hag. He cannot watch TV." Stacie: "Silence! You are giving me a headache!" Paula: "Don't shut me up. That is rude." Lucy: "I AM SICK OF YOU, YOU WORTHLESS (bleep)! WE ARE LEAVING THIS PLACE, YOU (bleep)ING (bleep)!" Paula: "Come on, guys. We're leaving." and her children pack their things Imogen: "SO LONG IDIOT THAT THINKS TV IS FOR ADULTS, THE 3 (bleep) SINGERS, THE 2 BRATTY UK PEOPLE THAT ONE IS A (bleep) THAT USES GUNS AND ONE THAT IS A STUPID IDIOT!!" Rico: "He said that he was going to kill me, himself and the whole family if I ever told anyone," The custody case Giuseppe loses custody Gloria: "Paula gained custody of the kids and furfilled a divorce and restraining order against her former husband." While Gloria is away DVD Meeting Reinforcements Time for Gloria to go Family Update Paula: "I've started dating a handsome, contemporary man named Jamie. He is the EXACT opposite of Giuseppe's behavior. The future is getting brighter now since Gloria has come to help us, Giuseppe is gone, and none of the kids are no longer mean or using profane language." Imogen: "It's so good without Giuseppe, I can watch TV anytime!!" Myles: "Yeah! Thank you Gloria!" Rico: "OK! Now I can watch Rolie Polie Olie without any interruptions!" Jamie: "Hello Gloria, I've heard of Giuseppe, I was so mad when Paula told me her story, TV is for everyone!" Category:Transcripts